


Won't You Take Me Dancing?

by CleoKhaleesi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Takes You Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoKhaleesi/pseuds/CleoKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1940's and Bucky Barnes takes you dancing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Take Me Dancing?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set just before Bucky goes to war with Skinny!Steve in Captain America: The First Avenger. (I pictured Steve big in this, you can too if you like) There is a heated sex scene at the end of this!

“Come on Bucky, won't you take me dancing?” You say, taking a glance at yourself in the mirror all dressed up before putting your small diamond earrings in your ears. Bucky walks in the bedroom, suited up in his Sergeant uniform, hat tilted down a little as he leans against the door frame and gives you a small smile.

“Why do you wanna go dancin’ for?” He folds his arms, watching you. “You can stay here with me, we don't gotta go dancin’ to have fun?” Now he’s smiling, a glint in his eyes.  
You roll your eyes at him, glancing at him. He sure does look handsome, dressed up all neat and sharp. “Please? I want to go. Mary is going tonight, I’m sure Steve will be too?” You turn to him, your dress swaying a little as you stand facing him.

He eyes you up and down, biting his bottom lip as he takes you in. You love it when he looks at you like this, especially when you dress up.   
He lets out a comical sigh, tilting his hat up a tiny bit before leaning forward a little and walking slowly towards you. His hands slide around your waist as he pulls you in close to him as he looks down at you, smiling that devilish grin. His tongue licks the corner of his top lip before he’s leaning down to kiss you. It’s a small kiss, lasting a few moments before he’s taking a step back, his hand finding its way to yours and pull you to turn in a circle before him.  
  
You smile, feeling slightly embarrassed as you spin slowly once around.  
“When a dame looks this beautiful, how could I not wanna show her off down town?” He pulls you in again, kissing you with a little more passion this time. His tongue finding its way to yours. You feel yourself keen for him, melting as he holds you in place.  
He breaks the kiss once more, taking a step back, leaving you to stand in front of the mirror still. “We’ll leave in a few then.” He smiles at you as he walks slowly backwards towards the door. “Plus, I gotta show you off to Steve.” He bites his bottom lip with a cheeky smile before he’s out of the room.

You sigh, turning to look at yourself again. Feeling your cheeks flush from the way Bucky’s kissed you just now. You lean over the dresser, picking up your favourite red lipstick and putting it on. You straighten up as you glance at yourself, dabbing a little more powder on your face before taking a step back. You reach down, and check your stockings are properly snapped together at their clasps. Your hair is wavy, parted to the side and curled under at the bottom. You’re in Bucky’s favourite white dress and a pair of small black high heels. You gotta admit, you do look good tonight. You feel excitement creep up into your stomach as you hear Bucky call from the other room.

You finish packing your evening bag, making sure to spray a little perfume on your collar bones that Bucky likes so much.  
You walk out, and he’s standing by the front door. Still dressed in his green Sargent suit. He reaches out a hand and you take it, giving you a flirty smile before he’s walking you out the door.  
  
  


The place you’re going plays fantastic music, all the fast stuff that you love. You’ve been here plenty of times with Mary, your most best friend. The place is called _The Jitterbug_ , and it's the same place you met Bucky and Steve.

As you walk up, you hear the live band playing, and there are a few people hanging outside.   
You hear a woman call out your name as you approach the line up, and you smile when you notice it’s Mary waving at you from the line, smiling huge.

You let go of Bucky’s hand as you run up to her and pull her in for a small hug.   
“Oh, I am so glad you could make it!” She holds your hands as she looks you up and down. “You’re lookin’ swell tonight!” She beams.  
“As do you, of course!” You smile back at her, noticing Steve standing behind her next to the wall.

He smiles at you, but before he can say a word, “Steve! Looking dashing as always.” Bucky approaches, grabbing Steve’s hand in an overly friendly handshake. People are lined up in front of them, as are a few now lining up behind you. “Mary!” He grins, holding her hand and kissing the top of it. “How do you keep this one, she’s way too ritzy for a chump like you?” He laughs, releasing her hand.  
She giggles, giving Steve a look that says _hestoogoodformeyoumean_ before she’s pulling you into stand beside her while Steve and Bucky stand behind you.  
  
“Bucky’s in his uniform?” She whispered, linking her arm through yours as you take a step forward in the line.   
“He likes the way he looks in it, is all. He’s proud, let the man be proud!” You laugh, both turning over your shoulders to take a look at him. Of course, he’s too busy chatting to Steve, laughing and joking.  
You both look forward once more as you take another step. “Is tonight the night, then?” She whispers.  
“I don't know Mary?” You laugh, knowing full well what she’s asking. She nudges you in the side as you move up in the line, 3 people away from the doors. “Well, remember, a man like Bucky won't wanna hold out for a lady who’s waitin’ for marriage.” Another step forward. Bucky and Steve’s laughter is suddenly loud over her voice as she continues. “I hear, he once tried to sweet talk Jane into sneakin’ out back at Johnny's restaurant on 5th.” Her voice was low, gossip really was something she loved to spill. “You know what she did? She slapped him, right on the face! He dumped her that night.” She raised her eyebrow at you.  
You laugh at her. “Mary, he’s nothing like that at all. Jane’s completely dizzy, and you are too if you think I’ll believe that.” Suddenly, you’re both at the door’s being let in. You walk in, arms still linked with Mary as she walks you to the bathroom. You turn back, looking at Bucky as he smiles at you and walks with Steve into the main dancing room.  
  
When you finish in the bathroom, you walk with Mary to the main dancing room. Its totally alive, people are dancing, spinning and twirling. They’re all dressed up, the chandelier is glittering above the floor. The music is loud, but you’re still able to hear people talking around you. Laughter is heard in the back corner as you approach a table with a seated Steve, Bucky and a couple other men. They all stop and stand as you both walk over. Mary moves to Steve, who was sitting in the corner chair next to Bucky. As you walk to him, he pulls out your chair for you as you take a seat.  
“Well, who are these fine dames fella’s?” One of them says.  
“They’re our dates for tonight, Freddy, go find some other poor woman to harass.” Steve laughs, turning to Mary.  
“Alright, well you lot have fun then.” Freddy says with a large smile as he stands with his friend and they say their goodbyes to Bucky and Steve, before politely bidding farewell to you and Mary.

You throw Mary a glance, which she returns.   
“So,” Bucky’s turning to you, placing a hand over yours on the table. “Shall we dance?” He smiles, eyes squinting as he slowly rises from his chair.  
You smile back at him, before rising and taking his hand, leading you to the floor.

He spins you out, before pulling you back in. The song is slow now, and everyone is moving at a regular, nearly too slow speed as the tune plays with soft trumpet and piano.  
He’s pulling you so close to him, his hand around your waist. You turn your face into his neck, moving with him.   
“You look beautiful tonight.” He says, swaying with you. “I gotta take you out more.”   
“Yes, you do.” The smile never leaving your face.  
You continue to dance, letting him lead you. You move together slowly, before he’s pulling you out to spin, then reeling you back in and leaning you down in his arms. You look at him, his eyes hooded, a lazy smile on his lips. The dim, almost romantic lighting shadowing his features even more under his hat.  
He pulls you up slowly, before moving you to dance with him as the tempo speeds up.  
You laugh at him as he dances with you, he’s making sure he grabs you, never taking his hands or eyes off you. You spin, shimmy and sway with him as he watches you, _only_ you.

Before long, you’re both nearly out of breath. As he walks you to the bar, Steve and Mary walk to join you, they’ve obviously been dancing together as well.  
Mary stands beside Steve with you on her right, while Bucky stands next to you. He orders two drinks, while Mary and Steve giggle next to you.  
You watch as Bucky pays for the drinks, then hands one to you. You watch him take a sip from the drink, his tongue licking the edge of the glass quickly before placing it back down, looking at you under hooded eyes.  
  
“So baby doll, we dancin’ all night?” He smirks.  
“Well I am? If I can find a suitable partner of course, who’s willing to dance that long with me.” You raise your eyebrow at him, running a finger over your drink before taking a sip.  
He throws his head back a little, laughing. “I can’t see a single man who would pass that opportunity up.” He brings the glass back to his lips and takes a large sip.   
“I just hope I find him.” You smile, feeling confident.

He stops, glances at you then adjusts his hat, placing his drink back down before standing tall beside you. “I think you already have.” He grabs your hand once more. “Miss,” he kisses the back of your hand, his eyes locked onto yours while he does it. “May I have this dance?” He waits, a smirk on his lips, his eyes pleading a little as he watches you.  
You shake your head at him, unable to control the laughter as you finish your drink and stand, letting him take you back to the dance floor.

As the night goes on, you’re feeling a little drunk. You’ve been dancing with Bucky for so long, laughing with Mary and even sharing a dance with Steve who, was totally gracious and polite. You almost had to kick him for being too darn respectful.

It was very late now, the band had finished and you all were out the front of the place, listening to the people pile out and go home for the night as the place began to shut.  
You and Mary shared your last goodbye’s as Steve and Bucky spoke about the war. You watched Steve glance at Mary with sad eyes, before pulling his friend into a tight hug.   
“Make him a happy man.” Mary quickly whispers to you before Steve takes her hand. “Good night.” He smiles to you. “We must do this again before-before we go.” Steve says to you, eyes locking into the ground briefly before he’s looking at Bucky.   
“We will, pal. Good night Mary.” He says, before they turn and walk away.

You and Bucky are walking home, his arm is around your shoulder as your arm is wrapped around him. You walk quietly to your home, feeling more than a little drunk as you walk inside.  
As you enter into the hall, you hang up your bag and kick off your high heels.   
Suddenly, you hear Bucky coming up behind you. He spins you around, picks you up by your waist and kisses you. You instantly wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back.  
His hands slide from your waist to your ass, as you feel him holding you up, you automatically wrap your legs around him. Then, you feel the wall against your back as he pushes you up against it. You knock off a framed picture, hearing it clunk on the hardwood floors. Thank God it didn't smash, you manage to think.

You kiss him, letting his tongue move with yours. You bite his bottom lip gently, and he runs his hands up your thighs under your dress, his fingers intertwine with the string that attaches your stockings to your underwear.   
You hold his face as he kisses the side of your jaw, closing your eyes as he rolls his hips between your legs.   
“Bucky-” You breathe.  
“Yeah, baby.” He kisses your neck, his hat brushing against your cheek and jaw. His hands are back to your hips as he holds you firmly against the wall.  
You say nothing as he moves you away from the wall, legs still wrapped around him as he leads you to the bedroom.

He lays you down. You watch him remove his hat, tossing it to the ground carelessly. His eyes never leaving yours. Then, his hands are at his jacket, and he’s undoing the buttons. Then, he’s leaning over you, kissing you once more. You help him remove his suit, the electricity building as his runs a spare hand over your stomach, under your skirt and beneath the shoulder of your dress.  
Now, he’s totally naked waist up. His uniform thoughtlessly thrown away. Then, he’s hoisting one of your legs over his shoulder. Running his fingertips over your stocking, _feeling_ it. Then, his hand is running down the inside of your thigh, slowly.   
You take a sharp breath right as he stops at the clasp, undoing it. “It’s alright," He smiles, his voice deep. "I’ll take good care of you.” He pulls off your stocking.  
He kisses the inside of your leg before placing it back down, then slowly raising your other leg and placing it on his other shoulder.

He does the same, except this time, he pauses at the clasp, not undoing it just yet. “Say you want me to.” Bucky’s fingers trace the string.  
You watch him, totally in awe of how he looks. His hair, is a little rustled, some parts falling down over his brow. He looks flushed, his skin warm. But his eyes. They’re looking darker in the dim lamp light, his cheeks are hollowed and his jaw is loose with his lips parted.  
“I want you to.”   
His fingers unclip the button, and he slides off the last stocking.  
Then, he’s leaning down between your legs, moving his hands up your thighs to pull them up and around him.  
He’s kissing you, hot and heavy. A small groan escapes his lips when he rolls into you again with his hips.  
“Let me.” He’s fiddling with his zipper, licking your lips and nipping the side of your mouth. He moves between you, as his other arm comes up to rest beside your head.   
You relax your legs, trying to aid more of him between your legs, a sure sign that he eagerly took.

“I’ll make it so good.” His voice is deep, rumbling into your ear as his hand that was at his own pants comes to your underwear. Before you can blink, he’s moved upright, grabbed your legs and is pulling your underwear off in a quick motion, before his hands are at your knees as he’s slowly spreading your legs back open for him. You let him, god do you let him.  
You reach out for him, and he moves back between your legs. You kiss him, while he grabs his cock to line it up.  
“You ready, doll?” You feel him there.  
You don't even say anything, before you raise your own hips and push onto him in one small, slow movement.  
He lets his jaw hang open, his eyes glazing before shutting them as you both take a breath at the _feeling_.  
You pull him down, his lips lingering on yours. He feel him, he’s so deep inside you.  
“Move.” You whisper against his lips.  
He takes one last look at you, before frowning and rolling his hips up, back and down.   
He sets up a steady rhythm. His tongue flicking out on his bottom lip, before kissing you hard. As soon as he does, he picks up the pace, sucking your bottom lip and grazing it with his teeth.

You feel yourself pushing back down with each of his thrusts, wrapping your legs tightly around him.   
He breaks the kiss, “When I’m at war-” A hard thrust. “I’ll remember the way you danced tonight.” Another hard snap of his hips.   
You wanted to moan, wanted to cover his mouth for bringing up that during this, but then you took another look at his eyes. They were watery, he was holding back tears, as he began to fuck hard.

The pleasure was building up inside you, you didn't want to think of such things. You could barely breathe anyway, he was heavy and hot ontop of you. So, you raised your hand to his cheek.  
His brow was furrowed and forming a sheen. “Don't forget me, baby.” He grunts, tears forming in his eyes. He began to piston inside you, you could feel him so deep, hitting every _goodfeelsamazing_ feeling.  
You could feel a moan trying to escape your lips, but you swallowed it back down and found a breath. “I’d never forget you, James.” You breathe, bringing his face to yours as you felt him shudder, his face scrunching up as he came. Every pulse if his cock inside you sent you over the edge, as you came with him. "James!" You finally moaned, letting his name linger on your lips.

“Oh, h-fuck.” He let out a long, deep groan. His voice was so deep, so sharp, it set your sensors on fire.  
He gripped onto you, rolling his hips as he came, shuddering violently above you before becoming still.

Moments passed, he was hot, sweaty and utterly gorgeous laying on top of you. He was breathing hard.  
“No ones-no one's ever really called me that..” He paused. “James.” He smiles, as he looks at you. “Except Steve.”   
You laugh, “Well I hope Steve doesn't call you that, while doing this.” You raise an eyebrow at him.  
He laughs, rising to fall to the side of you and shrugs, rubbing a hand over his heaving chest.  
“Oh, he says much sweeter things than that, I assure you.” He winks, brushing his sweaty hair from his face.  
You roll over to his side, laying on his shoulder.  
“You will come back to me, Bucky.” You say, holding onto his left arm.  
He remains quiet.  
“You’re brave. Even more so than Steve. Remember to be brave. Then, when it's over, come back to me.” You intertwined your fingers with his as his breathing slowed.  
“I will, baby doll.” He kisses your forehead. “I will.”


End file.
